Love you like you love me
by jessjess381
Summary: Izzy and Simon have been together for a few months since the night in Magnus apartment. They are happy even if they know that Sebastian is somewhere out there and try to get what he wants. But what is when one little mistake changes everything ... The story tells about the happening in COHF with a few modifications from the perspective of SIZZY, but includes Clace too.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey Guys! This is my first story and I want to try my own sequel to TMI. I love the books of Cassie and necessarily have to write an own story from my favourite character's Izzy and Simon! They soo cute but in the books they were barely mentioned. I hope you like it **** pls don't be to critics I try to give my best and it's difficult because I must write in English instead German. **

**Pls write me a feedback **** It would mean a lot to me **

This takes places after city of lost souls just before they have to go back to idris because of Sebastian. Izzy and Simon are together for a few months since Jace has the heavily fire inside (SPOILER: COHF)

Izzy looked in the mirror in her room. Her big brown eyes surveyed her mirror image. She had the feeling as if her body would change: She seemed more mature! After all the happening they had gone through with Valentine and now with his son she felt as if everything around her changed too. Clary was older and more confident and spent every second with Jace who loved her so much, Alec came out and gave his heart to Magnus the warlock. And then there was Simon. Her Simon! Her first love she had to realize. The feelings she had with him she had never felt that before in her live. It was so amazing and gorgeous to love someone and be loved. She couldn't imagine her live without love. There was too much pain without their…

A knock woke her from her thoughts. "Come in" she called and checked a last time on the mirror if everything was alright. Clary came in her room. She wore a tight red dress combined with a black leather jacket. It looked good, Izzy thought. But her shoes... why only she was wearing her sneakers!? "Clary, you can't get out with the sneakers. You have to wear the heels we bought last week!" Clary looked down at her feed. "I know but it's so hard to walk with them. When we reach the Pandemonium I will wear it" she said. Then she looked at me: "You look hot. I am sure, Simon will love it" she winked at me. I just had to smile by this thought. Yeah, I hoped Simon would like my outfit but he loved me with everything. "We have to go otherwise we will come too late" I took my bag and together Clary and I walked through the hallway of the Institute for entrance doors. Alec already waited and looked at his cell phone: "Hurry up ladies! Magnus hates it to wait!"

As we reach the club it seemed to be already fully visited. Music boomed from the entrance and colourful lights invaded them out on the street. Izzy looked around in search of her boyfriend. Suddenly someone put his arms around her waist and a voice whispered in her ear: "I missed you". Izzy turned and looked into the warm chocolate brown eyes of Simon. She touched his lips with hers and smiled at him. "Miss you too Si" she murmured. Simon kissed her again and took her hand. The others were already in the Pandemonium. "You look beautiful" Simon said as they passed the doormen and also the club entered. "I know" Izzy laughed and pulled him to the dance floor where was barely space to dance. "Izzy, I can't dance" Simon called her by the loud music through. "Just try it" she called back and bobbed to the beat of the music. Clary and Jace emerged from the amount on and joined them. "I love this song" Clary screamed and leaped for joy. Jace smiled too and Izzy could see how much he loved Clary. She was happy for him and her glance wandered back over to Simon who bobbed gently back and forth. Simon wasn't the best dancer and he wasn't the variety of type she else dated. But Simon was everything she ever wanted, she ever needed. For her he voluntarily went to the dance floor although she knew that he would have preferred to sit at a table and watched the scenery. She pulled him to her and leaned against him, his hands touched her back. With her heels she could straight into his eyes. They irradiated and she just had to smile. "I love you" she screamed through the music. "What?" Simon laughed. "I can't hear you. It's too loud". She kissed him to show what she had meant. It was passionate kiss and she didn't want it to end. "Hey you lovebirds; Do you want a drink?" Jace called to them. He guided them to a table next to the dance floor where Clary, Alec and Magnus already waited for them. "Pretty dress" Magnus said and smiled at her. He even wore a yellow trousers and a dark blue suit jacket with sparkling buttons. Magnus could wear whatever he wanted but for Izzy's taste it was too colourful. "Thanks" she said and looked at the bar where Jace and Simon had to get the drinks. "We should go out on occasion and enjoy our live although there is monster named Sebastian" Clary said and picked up her drink Jace handed her. Simon presented his and her on the table and she sipped her cocktail. "Ugh" she murmured and pushed the glass away from her. It tasted bad, different than usual. She felt sick and she pressed her hand over her mouth. "Is everything okay? " Simon asked worried. "No I think not "she moaned and ran to the toilets. Izzy could just lock behind her as it already everything came up. "Izzy, how are you?" Clary who was followed her asked from the other side of the door. "No, it's not!" she choked out. "I must have eaten something wrong" she murmured bent over the toilet bowl. "Can I bring your something? Or do you need something?" Clary stood still at the door. "I think I just should go home and rest. Maybe tomorrow everything is fine again…"

But the next days she didn't feel better. Her stomach hurt and she had every few hours passed over. "Hey Honey, how do you feel today?" Simon asked at the phone. She wanted to be with him but Simon couldn't enter the institute. "Not good. I felt never in my live so sick" she said. "That will already" Simon said and she hoped he has right. Somebody knocked at her door and Magnus entered her room. "I have to hang up. Bye" she whispered. "I just want to check you. Alec is worried and what he tells sounds bad" Magnus told. He sat down beside her on bed and looked at her. "You look bad" he said. Izzy glared at him: "Thanks". Magnus smiled: "You're welcome". Then he pulled a bottle out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Drink" he said and Izzy looked at the green fluid. "What is that?" she asked. "Drink it and then I will tell you". Izzy sighed but then opened the bottle. The fluid tasted like it looked: disgusting! She made a face and looked at Magnus. "What the hell do you give me?" she asked angrily. Then suddenly she felt the pain at her stomach. "Ugh" Izzy touched her belly. Magnus also put his hands to her belly and looked concentrating. And then a smile appeared on his face. "Congratulations!" he called. Izzy looked confused: "For what?" "For this that you will be a mother"

**This was my first chapter. Hope you liked it **

**In next time there will be an update. Love Sizzy :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hii **** Here is my second chapter. It makes fun to write about Sizzy. I love them but also Clace. I hope you liked the first chapter and it was a surprise at the end: Izzy is pregnant! But how will she react? The answer is in this chapter^^**

**Have fun while reading and pls write me a feedback ****J**** would be really happy to me**

"You are kidding, aren't you?" Izzy called frightened. She couldn't believe what Magnus just had said. Pregnant! She couldn't get a baby because Simon was a vampire. Or not? "Magnus, be honest! I can't be pregnant. Have you forgotten? My boyfriend is a vampire, they can't reproduce themselves". Impatiently she waited for his answer. "I don't know how that's possible but I can feel something" he said and ran his hand over her belly. "With the drink I gave you, I can check if somebody in your body is changing. And in you I sense an energy which is getting stronger…Maybe I could be wrong but if I am right, you should let checking yourself by a real doctor". Silence, Izzy glared total shocked at her belly. He is wrong, she thought. He must be wrong! I am just seventeen years old and not ready to be a mother was her first thought. Then she had to think of Simon. He was the father of their baby. "You should tell him" Magnus said as if he had seen through it. Izzy nodded and took her phone: _Meet me in the park. We need to talk…_

"Hey, what's up?" Simon asked confused as she had arrived him in the park on their favorite bench. He pulled her to him and she leaned against his chest. Izzy felt safe and forgot for one second the problem, this moment she just enjoyed to be with him. Simon looked into her face and looked at her questioningly. "Izzy, why did you want to talk to me? Could Magnus help you?" Izzy took a deep breath and returned his look. "Magnus has in any case a presumption what could be missing me…" She didn't want to tell him what was maybe inside her. They both were too young to be parents and in the dangerous situation their baby wouldn't be safe. "Izzy, just say it! You do so mysterious, I really care about you and I want to know if you have anything serious" Simon said impatiently. "Magnus said I could be pregnant..." she mumbled softly and hoped that he had not understood. Simon´s eyebrows shot into the height and his jaw folded down. "You're what!?" he called. "I don't believe that. I thought a vampire can't reproduce himself. Izzy, please tell me that Magnus is wrong". Izzy stared at the ground didn't look at him. She didn't know what to say. Simon's reaction on the piece of news startled her. He was right, she knew but she thought maybe he would be happy a little bit of the idea having a baby. Tears came into her eyes, even though she tried to conceal them. Simon realized what he had said. "I didn't mean that. Please Izzy, don't cry. I don't "– but Izzy interrupted him: "I know exactly what you had moaned! And you're not the only who is scared" She turned and left him standing in the park. While she was walking away she heard him calling after her but Izzy ignored him. Finally she needed clarity.

In a drug store she put a pregnant test on the checkout. The saleswoman looked at her suspiciously but she said nothing and handed it to her. As she left the store she heard that somebody was calling after her. "Izzy wait" the familiar voice cried. Before Izzy could say something Clary caught up with her. "Hi what are you doing here?" she looked at the grocery bag. "I just needed something to buy" Izzy hoped that Clary wouldn't ask what was in the bag. Together they walked back to the institute. "How are you? Are you healthy again?" she asked. "Yeah, I am feeling much better than in the last days" Izzy murmured. The institute turned up in the evening light. Izzy walked on the door and wanted to open them just as it has opened itself. Luke hurried out and almost collided with the two. "Oh hi Luke, what are you doing here?" Clary asked confused. Izzy was surprised too. She had never seen him enter the institute. "Uh… well according to the circumstances requires that I, as chairman must arrange myself with the shadow hunters how we do next against Sebastian" Luke moaned and fumbled around with his glasses. He seemed a little nervous. Clary was the first who saw through him. She stood in front of him, blocking his way. "What's really going on? There is something you don't tell us" she said confident. Izzy looked between her and Luke. For Clary he was like a father and she knew him since her entire life. She knew Luke barely but she was sure he was a good one. Luke pushed Izzy past and roamed and thereby brushed her bag with the pregnancy test. Izzy was not paying attention and it dropped down. She wanted to pick up quickly but Clary was faster and reach grabbed their. Luke didn't noticed and took the possibility to walk away. "See you later home Clary" he said and disappeared behind the fence which enclosed the institute. But Clary didn't hear him; she just looked at the content of the bag. Her eyes were large and she opened the mouth to say something but Izzy could see she was speechless. "Just give it to me!" she grabbed the test and let it disappeared in her jacket bag. "Izzy… You're pregnant!?" she shrieked and her voting location soared into the height. "Schh not so loud" Izzy murmured upset. "You and Simon… I never thought you were this close…" Clary began but before she could talk further Izzy pulled her in her room at the institute. After she had closed the door behind her Clary started talking again: "Does Simon know from the baby? How did he react? Are you nervous because something is growing up in you? Oh my God, I still can't believe it". Impatiently Clary looked at Izzy and waited for the answers. "Okay in sequence… First of all, I am not sure if I am really pregnant. I just hope it's a bad dream from I wake up and everything is back to normal" she sighed. "Then let's find out" Clary said compassionate and gave her the pregnancy stick. Izzy took it gratefully and disappeared in the bad room.

Ten minutes later they both glared nervous at the test. "Why does it take so long?" Izzy murmured and sat down on her bed beside Clary. "I don't know, maybe you have done something wrong" Clary said. Izzy rolled the eyes: "How you can pee wrong on a test?" "Ouhh, look it changes itself!" Clary screamed and squeezed Izzy's hand. "Its … positive… Magnus had right, I'm pregnant…" Izzy breathed and tears came into her eyes. Clary looked between the result and her best friend; she didn't know what to say. "Izzy, I know Simon and you haven't planned the baby but now it's going to happen and you will be a wonderful mother… and Simon a great Dad" she said consoling. "A shit will happen! I can't care about a baby and Simon didn't react nice as I told him from the baby". "He's maybe just overwhelmed with the situation but he would never let you alone with the baby" – Clary was interrupted by a knock from the door. "Izzy, are you in there? Please open the door; I have to talk to you! Please, it's important" Alec knocked again and Izzy was frightened. Quickly she hid the test so that Alec couldn't find it. Before she opened the door she turned to Clary: "Say nothing about the baby! To anyone. I want that no one in my family will notice it" she said and Clary nodded. One second later Alec burst into the room. "Mum had a talk with Luke… Oh hi Clary" he stopped. "Tell further! I want to know too" Clary said curious. "For my sake, also the council has found something. A message which is probably from Sebastian" "Oh I hate the guy!" Izzy murmured and then allowed him to talk on as he looked irritated to her. "In any case" Alec replied "Sebastian warned us that he is coming soon! We shadow hunters are not safe here in the institute anymore and because of this fact, everyone should go to Idris in the next days" Izzy stared at her brother. What he had said shocked her. "We should hide from him like cowards!" Clary called angrily. "It's not our decision Clary and should trust at the council" Alec defended the council. Clary didn't want to hear that, she just talked further. She stood up: "If Sebastian wants to play a game with us then we just play with him…"

**This was my second chapter. I know there were barely Sizzy in there but in the next you will read of them again ;-)**

**I wanted to Clary include in this situation, hope you liked it.**

**An update is coming soon**


End file.
